WWE DEAD RISING BOOK 1
by Humpaz2210
Summary: story is based upon WWE NXT, with a twist, series 4 is about to begin, with 8 Rookies and 8 female rookies paired with pros, but a zombie outbreak happens, will anyone survive.  Details inside.  Rated M.
1. And the show begins

WWE Nxt Dead Rising.

Note – This story is the start of a series of stories regarding WWE in an AU Universe, this story is based upon WWE NXT, with a twist, series 4 is about to begin, with 8 Rookies and 8 female rookies paired with 14 pro's respectively, but what begins as competition soon becomes a fight for survival, as a zombie outbreak hits the Nation, making NXT its first target.

_Note – Maven and Al Snow are in WWE in my story, Maven as a rookie and Al Snow as a pro._

_Naomi and Maxine from series 3 of NXT are not in this story, but aksana, AJ, Jamie and Kaitlyn all make returns._

_Two members of Series 2 of NXT return, Titus O Neil and Eli Cottonwood, these appear also in my story._

_These Stories, (Their will be 9 in total) will feature WWE, TNA, Past superstars aswell as OC's and Celebrities, you've been notified._

_Roster as of start._

_**Rookies (Males)**_

Michael Matthews (See profile Pic)

Titus 0 Neil

Eli Cottonwood

Maven

Brad Goson (Wade Barrett lookalike but with beard)

Joey Mercury

Darren Young

Skip Sheffield

**Pros (Males)**

Edge - Danni Wells

Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) - Jamie

AL Snow – Dakota (Aimee Luis)

Shad (Cryme Tyme) - Megan Fox

Chris Jericho - Kayden Kross

Goldust - Aksana

Tyson Kid - AJ

William Regal - Kaitlyn

**(Rookies (Female)**

Aksana

AJ

Jamie

Kaitlyn

Kayden Kross (See Profile)

Danni Wells (UK British Model) See Profile

Megan Fox

Dakota (See Profile)

**Pros (Female)**

Eve Torres - Maven

Maryse Qoullet - Brad Gosson

Kelly Kelly - Michael Matthews

Rosa Mendez - Eli Cottonwood

Gail Kim - Darren Young

Layla - Skip Sheffield

Jillian Hall - Titus O Neil

Natalia Neidheart - Joey Mercury

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End?**

October 21st 2010 – NXT Series 4 Opening Show.

Everything seemed to be going great, the show got off to a great start with Layla's Rookie Skip Sheffield defeating Rosa Mendez's own Eli Cottonwood, the next match was schuelded for 1 fall and was between Joey Mercury and his parter Natalia against Maven and Eve Torres, sadly this never happened.

"Hey do you have my god dam coat, I can't go out without it on" Joey stated, Michael Matthews laughed, it wasn't the first time Joey complained about things, the male Pro's and Female rookies entered the room, led by their superior self proclaimed leaders Edge and Chris Jericho,

"Sup Bitches, oh what do we have here" Jericho proclaimed as he noticed his rookie Kayden just sitting doing her nails, she looked up at her cocky pro and laughed "Wow Chris how much of a douche bag can you succumb too" she replied laughing as she went face to face with her cocky but charming pro.

Chris Jericho touched Kaydens face and began playing with her hair making her flinch but she stood her ground, staring straight at his face,

"You shouldn't be cheeky to me Kayden, that could get you into some trouble these days" he stated making Edge laugh.

**The Ring.**

Maven and Eve Torres had entered the ring and awaited Joey and Natalia, Maven couldn't wait to prove himself to his pro Eve, but his attention shifted to a member of the crowd that had jumped over the barrier and was now fighting with the security guards, soon enough more of these people had jumped over and managed to subdue the guards, Eve looked on in horror as one of them proceeded to bite into a member of security's neck, blood splurted out and fans began to run in all directions screaming in horror as they went, Maven and Eve tried to leave the ring but found themselves surrounded,

"Well this doesn't look good, and this was definably not in the script" Eve stated biting her nails, she noticed Joey and Natalia at the top of the tron with some of the other rookies and pro's, "what are we going to do" Skip stated as he looked on, one of the crazed fans had entered the ring and began fighting with Maven, he seemed to be trying to bite Maven, Eve took her chance and drop kicked one of the zombies, to no real effect as it got straight back up and began gasping in a terrifying noise.

Eli, Brad, Jericho, Kayden, MVP and Michael all ran down to the ring, followed by Natalia and Joey, they managed to free Eve and Maven from the ring and hightailed it up the ramp backstage, the fans screams could still be heard as all the stars and their respective rookies headed for the parking lot.

**10 Minutes later.**

Awhile later they had locked the doors to the backstage area, moving to the car park the large group of superstars and divas had noticed a lot of people were entering their cars and driving off, they thought about doing the same thing, when they noticed that the emergency exit doors weren't going to hold off the zombie infestation, the doors began to shake and they knew whatever lay behind those doors was ready for blood.

Hope you enjoyed 2nd chapter coming soon.


	2. Parking Lot Brawl Literally

WWE Nxt Dead Rising.

Note – This story is the start of a series of stories regarding WWE in an AU Universe, this story is based upon WWE NXT, with a twist, series 4 is about to begin, with 8 Rookies and 8 female rookies paired with 14 pro's respectively, but what begins as competition soon becomes a fight for survival, as a zombie outbreak hits the Nation, making NXT its first target.

Chapter 2 – **A Battle to remember.**

_Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, heres the 2nd, hope you all enjoy it._

The emergency doors burst open and a dozen or so of those things ran through screeching with absolute horror, whatever had happened to these things it was bad, because now the superstars and divas were completely surrounded, Edge, Al Snow and Jericho all ran towards the car park gate and tried to open it so they could escape, as the others faced off against the menacing zombies.

A Zombie went straight for Kayden only for Brad and Michael to hit the zombie with a fire extinguisher, Kelly and Eve ran towards them to back them up but Eve spotted her former friend Brooke Adams, she was now zombiefied, Eve screamed out so loud that Kelly and Maven ushered her away for her own safety.

On the other side of the parking lot Darren Young, Eli, Skip and Rosa all ushered one another to a black SUV, if they were to survive this they were going to do it alone, staying in big groups just didn't appeal to them, draws to much attention.

Darren smashed the window and they all hopped inside, Maven and Kelly saw this and shouted for them to follow, only for Eli and Rosa to stick their fingers up at them.

"Fuck you smelly Kelly" Rosa shouted as Darren drove off to the screeching of the tires against the damp road, speeding into the garage door, breaking it in half, and the SUV coming through the other end, before driving off into the black darkness of the night.

Megan Fox who had been crying through all this madness, was pulled away by Tyson Kid and William Regal, "Come on darling" William said in his thick English accent , meanwhile, the parking lot was now overrun with these zombies, everyone was running in different directions, one thing was for sure, the world had changed, and with it WWE was attacked directly.

**Three hours later.**

Michael and Brad had exited the car park by foot and had found a ford escort parked up with no owner insight, Brad had wanted to snatch it ages before, but Michael knew their was something wrong, it was too quiet for his liking, "Be quiet" Michael whispered, he was right, moments later two teenagers were running from a café across the street, into a group of zombies that had leaped from a rooftop, and pounced upon them, they were being strategic and had tailed their prey, before long they left, both teenagers lying deceased on the floor, before minutes later reanimating and standing up slowly moaning to themselves, their eyes now a crimson black, lifeless like.

Danni Wells and Aj turned the corner and spotted Michael and Brad, they shouted, unaware that the two zombies were right next to them, "Oh Shit" Brad said as two of the creatures that had attacked the teens were now heading for the divas, Brad entered a full sprint taking one of the creatures down to the floor, before unleashing a few punches and kicks before being overpowered, Luckily Michael came to the rescue kicking one of them off and attacking the other with a brick he found, the other three zombies had ran off, they seemed to be scared when faced with danger, the guys made sure the girls were OK before carrying on with their journey, not knowing the worst was yet to come.

Small Chapter sorry battling depression and mind blocks.

Bare with me.


	3. All the way Down

WWE Nxt Dead Rising.

Note – This story is the start of a series of stories regarding WWE in an AU Universe, this story is based upon WWE NXT, with a twist, series 4 is about to begin, with 8 Rookies and 8 female rookies paired with 14 pro's respectively, but what begins as competition soon becomes a fight for survival, as a zombie outbreak hits the Nation, making NXT its first target.

Occ – I've_ Decided to cut Goldust and Oksana from the story, as I can't seem to write their stories into this._

_Character death's will be expected in this chapter._

Chapter 3– **All the Way Down.**

Kayden found herself isolated, she was stuck in one of the many fire exits around the building, Damage to the doors had insisted on locking her in the building, she walked at an alarmed rate down one corridor, careful not to alarm any of the monsters that were just across the hall, she stopped at a fire point and proceeded to smash the glass, the alarms had been disabled already so the Axe came out without it going off, she picked it up and looked back and forth, getting very adjudicated with the situation.

"Where the fuck is everyone" She muttered to herself, her eyes shifted to the ceiling of the corridor as the lights flickered on and off, before long a door smashed open and three figures approached slowly, as the lights dimmed she could see that one of the figures was missing his left arm, and all three were drenched in blood.

"Arr shit" She said, one of the zombies began to walk towards her, moaning with anticipation to touch and feed on her skin, she swung at him but to no avail, they may be brain dead but somehow it avoided the swing, she backed up against the wall and it sprung on her, grabbing her by the throat and started to attempt to bite her, she thought this was it, her curtain call was about to come until somehow she felt the zombie being lifted off her body, Shad and Tyson Kid came out of nowhere and attacked the zombie from behind, Tyson held a baseball bat as Shad had a pair of Sheers , he turned and aimed them at the other two, Tyson picked Kayden up and proceeded to run through the open door that they had come through, Shad attached the clips of the sheers to one of the Zombies head and without warning cut its head off, blood sprayed all over Shads face and the wall surrounding them, Shad then took off running after his other two former work colleagues, each knowing now, their lives would be forever changed.

Jillian and Natalia Neidheart were traversing the medical room, they decided to pick up loads of supplies for their travels, they could tell they would be in this huge position for awhile, their so called 'Peace' was shattered when a storm of zombies burst through the doors, the divas screams were the only thing they could hear as flesh after flesh was torn from their skin, until only bones literally were left, these zombies were totally different, they weren't after breeding, they just wanted to kill, super fast and very inteligent, they could be the superstars and divas worst and strongest enemy yet.

_So trying to update while I can, sorry to anyone upset with me for killing off Jillian and Natalia x_

_review and I'll review you back._


	4. Murder in the new Morgue

WWE NXT Dead Rising.

Note – I have been very busy and unavailable to continue writing for some time (Due to work, Girlfriend, etc) so I'm sorry if you have been waiting for some time to get the next chapter out, its nearly been two years since I last updated so bare with me, I promise to continue this story and many more as their will be 7 Stories I plan on making, this being book 1.

_Occ -I've decided on changing Skip shefields name too Ryback as it will go with current WWE names._

_Also Jamie is a real diva, (She appeared on NXT Divas edition as Jamie Keyes, just to clear up any confusion, (she's not an OC haha._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 4 – **Murder in the new Morgue.**

Michael Matthews had once had it all, a great NXT career and was one of the only contestants to be mentored by the great Ric Flair, he now stood a shamble of his former self, drifting in and out of panic as the reality of what is happening started to kick in, he continued to stare into space so to speak until Al Snow, AJ lee, Danni Wells, Maryse and Brad walked back into the small locker room they found themselves holed up in, because there was such a big group of them they thought this would strengthen their chances of surviving what ever this invasion was, they knew something was wrong as the monitors, that normally would be broadcasting the action from the ring, unable to gain a signal, just a big blue screen was showing.

"No this is not right at all, something has happened" Danni said as she tried flicking through the channels, Brad was trying to comfort Maryse and Aj who were both crying uncontrollably, they had seen some of the fans being mauled by these things, what were they, they found themselves asking.

"We just need to stay calm, and stick together, that's for sure, unless we wanna join those things out there, I sure as hell don't" Al replied getting worked up with the situation.

Suddenly a noise brewed outside, more of those things appeared to be coming, and this did not sit well with the group, Michael hid behind the door as the girls were ushered into the toilets by Al and Brad, Brad returned with a bat that he had found and passed it to Michael, who was leaning against the wall, suddenly one of those things came into view, walking through the door to the lockeroom, the thing had not been aware of the groups presence, it sniffed the room, trying to get some sort of scent, but could not seem to smell anything, as it turned to walk away Brad came from behind a curtain and tackled the zombie to the ground, he then wrapped the curtain around the zombie's head and began beating it with the curtain rail, Michael joined in with the bat until the zombie was nothing but a still bloody mess.

"Is it dead?" Brad asked as he stood up, Michael hit it one more time against the back of the skull before replying , "It definitely is now, nobody could withstand that beating"

"We should leave now before more of those things come" Al stated getting aggravated once more, the group then decided to leave, and one by one they left the lockeroom together, knowing from now on, they would have to fight back for real.

Jamie, Kaitlyn, Gail Kim and Layla had been quite safe sitting in Mr McMahon's limo, they had found it parked and decided their best bet was to stay inside and not gain any attention towards themselves, they heard a noise and Jamie eventually had the courage to peer outside the window, only to see her colleague Titus O Neil, armed with a cricket bat, roaming the car park alone, he was a strong character in the ring aswell as backstage, Jamie knew this first hand when she had encountered him in a violent assault a few months back, he wasn't charged by the authority, and was not set any fine by WWE either, he got off scot free, even though he put the unlucky chap, who he fought against in the hospital for a week, Jamie decided to open the door and beckon Titus to the Limo, he noticed her hand movements and smiled to himself as he began to approach the Limo.

Titus got inside with the four divas and smiled, "I've been looking for someone I know for quite some time" he said as he placed the bloody bat on the floor of the vehicle.

"What are those things?" asked Gail.

Suddenly before anyone could speak a high pitched squeal could be heard coming from outside and there Joey Mercury and Dakota appeared to be running from a group of those things, only for the zombies to be blind sided by Chris Jericho and Montel Vontavious Porter, who seemed to be doing just fine as a group of 4.

As Dakota gained her breath back, Joey and MVP noticed the limo, but not the occupants inside, just as they were about to head over there, they noticed Adam Copeland, known as Edge being attacked closer to them then the limo itself, Adam was beating at the zombies with nothing but his fists and feet, but they were overpowering him, he noticed the force of the zombies was beginning to get too much, he couldn't defend himself much longer, until he heard a vehicle start, he peered from the crowd he was surrounded by and noticed MVP and Joey driving a car, into the horde itself, Adam smiled as he noticed who was saving him, Jericho grabbed Adam and pulled him clear of the horde, and after a few minutes nothing remained of the horde but bodies.

"Nothing remains of them then haha" Adam stated as he smirked to himself, the group then got into the car, huddled tight as their was five of them and drove out of the car park

Titus and the group decided to do the same, he jumped into the front seat and started the limo, following the car that had previously left, they thought to themselves, getting away from the arena was the best thing for them, unluckily for them, this was just the beginning of a world wind of hell.

_Chapter 5 may be up tonight, thanks for reading, please leave a review, I take criticism, but don't slam me haha, and I know my grammar's abit poor, I don't have a spell check at home, installed, it does not work for some reason._


End file.
